The Prophecy of the One Ring
by Sunshine Muncher
Summary: Follow Phoenixwing on his journey to destroy the one ring in the fires of Mount. Doom, which Frodo and Sam lost. Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy of the Ring

When Firestar finds a magical ring in the ancient forest the Ents reside in, young Phoenixkit is called by a strange power not of Starclan to bring the ring to a place called Mordor and destroy it. Can He destroy it before the Witch King finds him? Or will Thunderclan, the only living clan, succumb to its evil power?

Rated T for violence, and language.

**Thunderclan**

Leader-Firestar- has been around for way too long

Deputy-Brambleclaw- is extremely bossy

Medicine cat-Jayfeather- hates everyone except himself

**Warriors**

-Hollyleaf- has gone insane

_Apprentice-Bloodpaw_

-Lionblaze- golden tom

-Dustpelt-is annoyed by Firestar

-Ivytail- Jealous of everyone

-Cloudtail- loves swearing

-Squirrelflight- is a liar

_Apprentice-Flamepaw_

-Brakenface- brown tom with tufted ears

-Moonfur- blue she cat

_Apprentice-Larkpaw_

-Redfoot-hates swearing

-Icecloud-a probably white she cat

-Foxleap-probably an orange tom

-Bumblestripe- no one cares

_Apprentice-Graypaw_

-Brightwing- black and white spotted she cat

_Apprentice-Nightpaw_

-Graystripe- gray tom

**Apprentices**

-Nightpaw-black she cat

-Graypaw- gray tom with distinctive white feet

-Larkpaw-blue and brown tabby she cat

-Bloodpaw-black she cat with long blood red claws

-Flamepaw- orange tom

**Queens**

-Blizzardpelt- white fluffy queen

_Mother to Pheonixkit and Falconkit_

-Sedgewisker-white and ginger queen

_Mother to Darkkit, Wolfkit, and Sunkit_

**Chapter 1- THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC BOOK SO IT MAY NOT BE SO GREAT, PLUS I WILL BE SLOW TO UPDATE, SINCE I AM JUST GETTING ON FANFICTION. **

**FEEL FREE TO LEAVE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR MY STORY SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST ONE ON HERE, AND THE MORE CRITICISM I GET THE BETTER MY STORY WILL TURN OUT!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR WARRIORS**

"Hey!" squealed a voice outside of the nursery. Phoenixkit shifted woken up by the commotion. _Shut up stupid kits!_ "Stop it that hurts my tail!" Phoenixkit blinked open his eyes angry, the nursery was empty, He raised his voice, "shut the Dark Forest up!" the scuffling got quiet and a kit began to wail, "Mother, mother, Phoenixkit just told us to shut the Dark Forest up!" Phoenixkit growled and closed his eyes, but paw steps disturbed him, "Phoenixkit?"" What!?" "We need to talk about this behavior of yours. Shut up is a bad word for you to say." Phoenixkit rolled his eyes. "Mother, Firestar and Cloudtail say that word all the time, they even say F***." "Phoenixkit don't say that!" Blizzardpelt hissed disapprovingly.

Rolling his eyes Phoenixkit heaved himself up. Then it struck him, today was the day of his apprentice ceremony, yippee. It hardly mattered anyways; the clan customs might as well be dead. A few seasons before, Phoenixkit and his brother Falconkit were born; there had been a crisis in the four clans by the lake, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan. The clans, soon after a great battle between the dark forest and the clans had started to die of a mysterious sickness or magic.

Shadowclan was first; they all died, followed by Windclan. But when the sickness reached Riverclan, Thunderclan took action.

It was a long and mysterious process, but the three Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing, somehow transported Thunderclan away from the lake and into a new, unknown land with talking trees, that stepped on Dovewing and killed her, and Twolegs that had no monsters and rode around on horses dressed in shiny hard pelts.

Apparently some Twolegs were very undersized permanently and lived in holes and mountains. And for once there were Twolegs that cared about the forests and loved other creatures so their kits left Thunderclan alone.

Phoenixkit stepped into the clearing a few of the cats that were around just stared at him, but Phoenixkit ignored them almost slightly embarrassed at himself. The other kits stared at Phoenixkit as if he were a stranger; his paws itched to be out in the forest, he looked at the twisted dark trees out in the woods longing to be out.

"Morning sleepy head!" A Brown spiky kit with a silver stripe on his back called, "Hey!" Phoenixkit called "not too bad!" "Ready for our apprentice ceremony?" Phoenixkit said, "Well, not exactly…" Falconkit look at Phoenixkit inquiringly. "What is wrong?"

"Well." Pheonixkit looked at the ground scuffing his paws, "I've been so moody lately… What if no one wants to train me?"

"Don't worry about that." Falconkit nudged him," just say you're sorry to Wolfkit, Sunkit, and Sedgewisker. "But no one will want me still." Phoenixkit argued, "Cloudtail does, and he is pretty awesome." Phoenixkit brightened up at the thought, but reminded himself not to snap at anyone anymore unless he had a reason.

Pheonixkit approached the two playing kits watched closely by their mother, "Wolfkit, Sunkit?" I'm sorry for snapping at you." They stopped and stared at him with wide eyes, "I've been really nervous and stressed lately about being an apprentice." Phoenixkit silently cursed himself for confessing that.

Sedgewisker approached Phoenixkit and dipped her head, "thank you for apologizing. You would do well to remember that for the rest of the clan."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Firestar called from his den. The clan began to gather and Falconkit and Phoenixkit joined them. Firestar looked down. Falconkit and Phoenixkit stepped forward.

Phoenixkit felt excitement stir within him though he was still cynical about the traditional naming ceremony with Starclan involved.

"Phoenixkit" Firestar began, "You have reached your sixth moon and are now ready to train as an apprentice. From this moment on you will be known as Phoenixpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail. Phoenixpaw looked back excited as Cloudtail approached, they then touched noses.

"Falconkit" Phoenixpaw could see his brother shaking with excitement "You will be known as Falconpaw. Your mentor will be Redfoot." Redfoot approached Falconpaw, who was still shaking with excitement and went to touch noses with him.

**HERE IS CHAPTER ONE OF MY BOOK, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! AND I HAD TO HAVE THE WARRIORS SWEARING, IT'S MORE EXPRESSIVE AND IT'S FUNNY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- **

"What are we going to do now?" squeaked Falconpaw. "Well," replied Cloudtail, "we should show you and Phoenixpaw the territory." "Great!"

Phoenixpaw felt elated that he could go out on his first day of apprenticeship with his brother. "Race you out of the camp!" Falconpaw shouted. Phoenixpaw raced after him finally able to be out of the Thunderclan camp.

"Wow!" Falconpaw breathed as they squeezed out of the thorn tunnel, mentors racing after them. "Yeah, wow." Phoenixpaw agreed.

Ahead of them the dark ancient trees stretched as far as they could see, twisting and weaving up into lofty heights. It was beautiful, but Phoenixpaw noticed something angry about the trees, sinister as the branches twisted and tangled. Looking around Phoenixpaw shivered, but none of the others seemed bothered by the forest.

Phoenixpaw followed his mentor along hidden paths through tangled brambles and ferns until they reached a river. Its deep waters swirled and the current violently tugged anything in its path away downstream. "This is the edge of our territory," said Cloudtail. "Riverclan would probably have lived on that side of the river were they still alive." "Can we go look around?" asked Falconpaw. "No!" answered Redfoot sharply, it is too dangerous, have you heard the stories the warriors tell?" "Of course," sniffed Phoenixpaw. "Well don't then, it is forbidden for warriors, to go across the river. Falconpaw sighed, "Yes Redfoot."

Next they journeyed along the edge of the territory until they came to the edge of the woods. Falconpaw bounced ahead, "I can't wait to see the outside!" but came to a dead stop eyes wide.

"What is that place?" he murmured. "That," meowed Cloudtail catching up, "is a twoleg place," before the group lay what used to be a large swath of forest, churned up and ripped. There were only the charred stumps of trees left standing. A terrible cloying scent hit Phoenixpaw's nostrils. Curling his lip he hissed, "what the Darkforest is that smell?" "Phoenixpaw," Redfoot glared at him, "don't say that!" Cloudtail waved his tail, "it's okay Redfoot he can say that." Redfoot growled in disapproval.

"Anyways," asserted Cloudtail that, he pointed with his tail at a huge black stone structure that went straight up in the air like it meant to impale the clouds. A huge shimmering circle of water surrounded it and Phoenixpaw could see what appeared to be chunks of debris, but he wasn't completely sure. "That is a Twoleg structure, we thought it might be a tree, but then we realized it wasn't so we called it a tower." Tower, the word rang strangely in Phoenixpaw's ears.

"Actually it was you who called it that," Redfoot corrected Cloudtail. Cloudtail lashed his tail and hissed, "So what if it's a Twoleg word!" "Well, you were born as a kittypet," Redfoot countered rudely. "Oh shut the F*** up! We are over that already!" Cloudtail yowled.

"Umm…." Phoenixpaw began. The two mentors whipped their heads around eyes flaring, "are we going or not?" "Right." Cloudtail meowed still angry, tail flicking.

The small group began down another path with brambles swathed along the side. Phoenixpaw had to be careful not to snag his fur but did anyways, leaving large clumps of it all over. Every once in a while, there were rustles in the undergrowth, and fresh scents of mouse and every so often squirrel, wafted into Phoenixpaw's nose making his mouth drool.

"Cloudtail?" Phoenixpaw began, "when will we learn to hunt?" Cloudtail was about to answer when Falconpaw rudely interrupted him, "well obviously not today mousebrain!" Redfoot gave his apprentice a hard stare making Falconpaw flick his tail in embarrassment. Cloudtail continued not at all annoyed, "well not today, but maybe tomorrow."

They stepped out into a huge clearing that ended on one side in a steep incline down, Phoenixpaw and Falconpaw stared at the massive black rock in the center mouths gaping, "this," Redfoot began, "is the echo clearing." "Why?" Falconpaw asked, "Sometimes we hear huge screeches and yowls echoing in the forest and-"Redfoot stopped eyes wide.

Huge vibrating thuds echoed in the ground getting closer Falconpaw and Phoenixpaw cringed, feeling the vibrations multiplying. They were getting closer, louder, and more jarring with every thud.

"We must hide!" Yowled Cloudtail. Phoenixpaw took off into the woods behind Cloudtail and Redfoot. They ran back following another path that led deeper into the woods in the direction of the camp. Phoenixpaw's heart was pounding with fear and he thought it would burst, but the huge vibrations got quieter and more distant as they ran.

Finally the group slowed down and altogether stopped. "What the f*** was that?! Swore Phoenixpaw. He felt himself shaking from the fear, and wondered what it could be.

For once no one cared that Phoenixpaw cursed. "That," said Cloudtail, but almost shakily, "was one or perhaps many of the walking trees."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

"Firestar, Firestar!" Redfoot and the rest of his patrol burst into camp with Phoenixpaw behind them panting from running back.

The cats in the camp looked startled to see them so panicked. "Firestar!" Yowled Redfoot. Phoenixpaw strained to see into his leaders den. "What the hell?" Growled Cloudtail. Phoenixpaw stared at Cloudtail surprised. Apparently "hell" was a Twoleg word, so why was Cloudtail using it.

"Phoenixpaw," Cloudtail began, "will you please get Firestar out of his den, that cat is taking too damn long." "Sure." Phoenixpaw replied.

But before Phoenixpaw could do anything, Jayfeather burst out of his den. Though he was blind, Jayfeather's eyes were glazed with anger and his tail twitch back and forth. Phoenixpaw held his breath as Jayfeather stalked over to Redfoot. Jayfeather stuck his face in Redfoot's and hissed, good job Redfoot you just fucking woke Hollyleaf up. And can you guess how stupid that was of you?" Redfoot stared at his paws. "You had to wake the Fucking cat up didn't you? Now she's gonna blab on about how many times the Fucking warrior code was broken and I have to knock her out then she wakes up and does it until I start singing fucking "Soft Kitty" to her and I hate that God damn song!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Redfoot exclaimed angrily, "Just don't piss yourself!" Jayfeather hissed and stalked back to his den, where Phoenixpaw could faintly hear Hollyleaf yowling about how Lionblaze broke the warrior code. Phoenixpaw then wondered how many cats would go insane before the next moon.

"Right." Phoenixpaw meowed, and he stepped into Firestar's den.

Inside it was quite warm and dark, the sand on the floor of the cave was soft under Phoenixpaw's paws and the roof of the cave was covered with lichen and moss that Phoenixpaw could just brush with his tail.

"Firestar?" no answer. "Firestar?" Phoenixpaw called again. Suddenly he heard heavy breathing, or panting, echoing from far back in the long cave. "What the…" Phoenixpaw started as it got closer.

Suddenly Firestar's face came up in the darkness. His eyes were glazed over, his fur was damp and Firestar was bone thin and huge shudders ran through his body. "My precious… My… precious…" In fear Phoenixpaw smashed his paw across Firestar's face. Firestar reeled backwards and to Phoenixpaw's relief Firestar's eyes returned to normal and the shaking stopped.

Firestar seemed to not realize anything had happened, and he said, "Yes Phoenixpaw?" "Ummm…." Phoenixpaw started, Redfoot wants you outside." And he quickly backed out of the den. Outside Phoenixpaw told his mentor, "Firestar's coming." And went to stand beside his brother.

Falconpaw looked at Phoenixpaw with a strange face, "are you okay?" "Hmm? Oh, yeah. Perfectly alright, everything is okay." Phoenixpaw felt dismay to hear his voice squeak. "let's talk later," Falconpaw replied.

Firestar came out a moment later, looking still awful and bedraggled. "What do you want Redfoot?" Redfoot clearly looked shocked before answering but managed to say what he had to. I've come to report that while going through the territory we almost were seen by the Walking trees heading to The Echo Clearing.

Phoenixpaw expected Firestar, as usual, to go into a huge rage, start swearing at Brambleclaw, his deputy and call a clan meeting to say that they should warn Windclan, even though Windclan is wiped out, but Firestar just blinked and padded into his den saying, "tell Brambleclaw to deal with it." And Firestar lurched into the shadows of his cave.

"Okay…" Redfoot said obviously weirded out. Cloudtail pointed with his tail at the fresh kill pile were the clan was gathering, obviously losing interest in Redfoot's outburst.

"Come on Falconpaw." Phoenixpaw nudged his brother towards the fresh kill pile. Phoenixpaw chose a plump mouse while Falconpaw chose a magpie. They went and settled in front of the apprentices den beside a large boulder the apprentices ate around. Bloodpaw and Flamepaw sat nearby tearing hungrily into their dinner not paying too much attention to the two new apprentices. "So," a voice behind Phoenixpaw made him jump, "how was your first day out as an apprentice?" It was Nightpaw, the black she cat settled down beside Phoenixpaw with a vole. Phoenixpaw felt his fur grow hot but he managed to sputter out, "it was… great!" "What did you see out there, Redfoot made such a deal of it that I thought a pack of Twolegs were chasing you all the way to camp." "No it was…" Phoenixpaw hesitated he didn't know if he should say anything about the walking trees. "You'll hear about it soon enough." Phoenixpaw said.

Nightpaw stared at him for a moment making him squirm then she shrugged cheerfully and tore into her vole. Phoenixpaw sighed and before he began eating Falconpaw nudged him amusement glittering in his eyes.

Just as Phoenixpaw finished eating Flamepaw approached him, the bright orange tom addressed Phoenixpaw and Falconpaw. "So, how was your first day out as an apprentice?" "Good." Phoenixpaw muttered through a mouthful of mouse. Flamepaw nodded satisfied and said, "When you come into the den there will be a nest for both of you to use." "Thank you." Falconpaw dipped his head graciously.

When Phoenixpaw finished eating, he began to clean himself when a call sounded inside the camp, "All those old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!"

It was Brambleclaw the deputy. The clan curiously began to gather, wondering what was happening. "What are you doing announcing a clan meeting!" It was Hollyleaf who had stumbled out of the medicine cats den with Jayfeather hissing at her. "You're breaking the fucking warrior code!" "Shut up you stupid cat!" Lionblaze hissed at Hollyleaf who started crying. "Everybody, SHUT UP!" Brambleclaw yowled. Everyone fell silent except for Hollyleaf who was muttering insanely about how the warrior code got broken.

Just then a loud groaning noise echoed through the forest followed by similar groans and screeches, making Phoenixpaw shudder. The clearing broke out in panic. Moonfur a warrior who had been sitting next to Phoenixpaw was on her feet, yowling for quiet along with Dustpelt and Cloudtail.

The clan eventually silenced and Brambleclaw continued, "well you can see that the walking trees are close to camp in the echo clearing." Then the meeting broke up. The trees were still groaning and yowling, all night in fact and Phoenixpaw had a restless sleep.

Phoenixpaw dreamed he was in a dark place. It felt like he was floating in liquid and he started to panic. Suddenly he heard voices, voices he couldn't understand whispering in his ears. He closed his eyes feeling bewitched by them. A light appeared and got closer until he was staring at a round shiny Twoleg object with a hole in the center. The voices seemed to come from them, then the object faded and he felt a sense of loss.

Almost at once, Phoenixpaw was floating over a massive crater in the ground, it was glowing from what looked like liquid fire bubbling and churning. Heat came up from the river of fire almost scorching his fur. Then Phoenixpaw saw the round object fall into the fire and disappear. Phoenixpaw dived after it falling at a great height; the heat getting hotter by the second then he woke up gasping.

"Holy Fuck!" "What the Hell!" hissed Bloodpaw at the other end of the low spreading bush that was the apprentices den. "Sorry!" Bloodpaw fell back asleep almost right away and Phoenixpaw licked his fur it still felt hot as if it was scorched and as he got up to go outside, Phoenixpaw felt a cold hard object strike his paw. He looked in the darkness straining to see and saw what he didn't want to believe. It was the round Twoleg object.

**Here is Chapter 3, just incase you don't know, 'Soft Kitty' is from "The Big Bang Theory". **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

"How did it get here?" Phoenixpaw muttered quietly to himself. He went over to the sleeping form of his brother and nosed his flank, "What?" Falconpaw mumbled still half asleep, "Falconpaw?" Phoenixpaw whispered quietly, "do I sleep walk?" "I guess… if you say so…." Then Falconpaw fell asleep again and Phoenixpaw's efforts to wake him up were futile.

Phoenixpaw sighed and carefully stepped around his den mates until he was outside. Dawn light glowed faintly over the tree tops, but they still looked dark and twisted.

"Can't sleep either?" Nightpaw's voice made him jump. The black she cat silently padded over and sat down beside Phoenixpaw making his fur tingle. "No." Phoenixpaw answered thinking of his dream. "Do you want to talk about it?" "it was only a dream, and Starclan doesn't exist anymore so-" "What the hell are you saying?" a deranged voice sounded behind the two cats interrupting Phoenixpaw. He sighed, "go to sleep Hollyleaf." But Hollyleaf didn't leave instead she said deathly quiet, "they are coming for it… the ring will find its way to its masters… and they will kill us all… and break the warrior code…" "GO TO SLEEP YOU FUCKING CAT!" Screamed Phoenixpaw angrily.

Hollyleaf backed off hurt showing in her eyes and she started crying, "I'm gonna tell on you! Jayfeather! Jayfeather! Phoenixpaw just called me a fucking cat and broke the warrior code!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jayfeather screeched. "Now every cat is woken up!" complained Nightpaw.

Several cats woken up by Hollyleaf sleepily came out of their dens. "Well, I might as well go wake up Falconpaw so we can go out together." said Phoenixpaw. Nightpaw nodded and went off to find her mentor Brightwing who was stretching in the rising sun outside the warriors den.

Phoenixpaw turned around to wake his brother in the den but he came out yawning before Phoenixpaw could do anything. "Morning." Meowed Falconpaw.

Phoenixpaw was about to suggest they wait for their mentors by the camp entrance but a commotion in the apprentices den interrupted him.

"Give it to me I found it before you!" It was Larkpaw, who when Phoenixpaw looked in was crouching over Phoenixpaw's nest with a shiny object underneath his paw. Bloodpaw was lashing his tail angrily and he was tensed with his long red claws sunk into the ground. Both cats were unsteady on their paws and their eyes were glazed over like Firestar's were the day before when Phoenixpaw was in his leaders den.

Just as Bloodpaw was about to leap at Larkpaw, Phoenixpaw flung himself in between them knocking Bloodpaw over. "What are you little Fuckers doing!?" he hissed menacingly.

Suddenly the two fighting apprentices looked normal again, and Bloodpaw hissed at Phoenixpaw, "What was that for?" "For your own good." Phoenixpaw growled.

"Larkpaw will you hand that over?" Larkpaw looked hesitant but something Phoenixpaw didn't understand about himself made Larkpaw get off the object and push it over. Phoenixpaw picked it up in his teeth ad carried it outside. He flicked his tail at Falconpaw who was over by the camp entrance and Phoenixpaw took the thing and hid it behind the apprentices den pushing it far beneath the bushes.

He trotted over to Falconpaw and they waited for awhile before Cloudtail and Redfoot joined them. "What are we doing today? Asked Phoenixpaw. "We are going to teach you to hunt." Said Redfoot. Falconpaw bounced excitedly while Phoenixpaw felt excitement at the thought of being to be able to sink his teeth into a warm fresh body and flicked his tail happily.

"just wait a moment." Cloudtail began. They had found a good clearing to practice stalking in. Redfoot had put a large leaf in front of Phoenixpaw and Cloudtail was instructing him on the technique to the hunters crouch.

Falconpaw had pretty much mastered it, and while Phoenixpaw was instructed on the hunting technique Falconpaw had gone off and made his first catch, it was a rabbit just about as big as Falconpaw himself. Phoenixpaw couldn't help feeling a prickle of envy, but he knew he would catch something. "Now jump!" Phoenixpaw jumped and landed squarely on the leaf.

"perfect!" Cloudtail purred. "Great, can I try to catch something now?" Cloudtail looked up into the darkening sky, "we have a few moments still. Give it a try."

Phoenixpaw stalked into the bushes alert for the sound of prey, the bushes rustled, and a squirrel poked its nose out slowly, then the rest of it crept out. Phoenixpaw crept closer through the bushes; excitement made his tail tip twitch, but luckily it never alerted the squirrel. Closer and Phoenixpaw jumped.

The squirrel had no time to move and Phoenixpaw sunk his teeth into his victims neck. Behind him Cloudtail watched pride in his eyes and Falconpaw affectionately licked his brothers ears in congratulations.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

"FUCK OFF!" screeched Phoenixpaw at Hollyleaf, who had once again for the fourth time reminded Phoenixpaw of the "ring." It was the same warning every time, they are coming to kill you and take the ring.

Phoenixpaw had become increasingly annoyed by the repetitive warnings, and always at night when he had that same dream of falling into the liquid fire.

Hollyleaf once again staggered back and began crying. "Stop breaking the warrior code!" Phoenixpaw hissed in response, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FUCKING WARRIOR CODE!" Hollyleaf ran away obviously upset and she pushed past Icecloud, Foxleap, and Brakenface who were heading out of the camp on a hunting patrol. They looked surprised, either the fact that Hollyleaf hadn't been out of the camp for five moons, or that she was so upset. But it was probably because Phoenixpaw had gotten so pissed off. And as Hollyleaf raced out of camp no one seemed to care.

"Phoenixpaw, will you see me in my den?" It was Jayfeather which surprised Phoenixpaw, because he rarely spoke to anyone unless it was important. It must be important to since Jayfeather especially didn't like speaking to apprentices.

Phoenixpaw followed Jayfeather to the medicine cats den. A bramble shaded clearing that had a rock with a cleft in the back where Jayfeather slept and stored his herbs. A small stream trickled through the den and out under the rock walls but a couple of small pools where sick cats could drink caught the water.

"Sit." Jayfeather invited Phoenixpaw, blank eyes staring straight at him. They sat in silence for a long time until movement outside the den distracted Phoenixpaw from wondering what Jayfeather could possibly want. It was Lionblaze. "What do you want Jayfeather?" "It's Phoenixpaw." "Oh yeah." Lionblaze looked suddenly not deathly bored with life.

"Phoenixpaw you've been having dreams haven't you?" Phoenixpaw's stomach lurched, how did Jayfeather know? "It doesn't matter." Jayfeather shocked Phoenixpaw. "Did you just read my mind?" "No. But I can tell by the look on your face."

"Now," Jayfeather leaned closer to Phoenixpaw have you been having certain dreams lately?" "Yes," Phoenixpaw admitted, he then decided he would tell Jayfeather after all Jayfeather was the medicine cat and since Phoenixpaw had found that object Firestar had not come out of his den, and all the clan duties were left to Brambleclaw to deal with.

Some cats even thought Firestar was dying but Phoenixpaw knew the real reason why. It was probably because Firestar was going insane. Phoenixpaw was sure of it.

"Well?" Lionblaze prompted, "What was the dream?" Phoenixpaw began nervously, "well… I had a dream that I was floating in a dark space. I couldn't do anything at all. Then a bright light began to appear and a round shiny object with a hole in the center appeared to me." Jayfeather looked especially interested in the Twoleg thing.

"Then it was whispering to me, I couldn't understand it though. Then I was hovering over a huge pit with liquid fire and the object was falling, I dived after it and then I woke up."

"Could you feel the heat from the fire?" Jayfeather asked. "Yes, and when I woke up I felt like I had been scorched by the fire."

Jayfeather looked thoughtful for a moment, he looked at Lionblaze and they nodded, Jayfeather then said one of the strangest things Phoenixpaw had heard next to Hollyleaf's Warnings, "You must take the ring and destroy it in the fires of Mount Doom. If you fail all will be lost."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Phoenixpaw was rather miffed by the medicine cat. "That object is a ring. The One Ring is a powerful tool it was used by the Witch king, a kind of Twoleg to try to destroy the world but The Witch king was stopped and now the ring is trying to get back to its master. The last Twolegs who tried to destroy it lost the ring and the ring got to this forest where we live carried unknowingly by a walking tree."

Phoenixpaw was really confused now, "how do you know this?" "From a dream" "But Starclan isn't here with us so who sent it?" "I don't know," Jayfeather confessed, "but it is a powerful being. I think it may be a kind of Twoleg called an Elf."

"You are weird." Phoenixpaw retorted. But at the same time he was afraid. He was only an apprentice. Phoenixpaw began, "okay… well that's great! I will see you later and good bye."

He backed out of the den and ran to the apprentices den and curled into his nest burying his nose into his tail. Outside he heard a cat yelling, "Oh yeah! He's a fucking apprentice and he gets special fucking treatment? He's not even closely related to you, unlike my fucking dead sister Dovewing! Do you realize how sick of this I am Jayfeather? Do you ever notice everyone fucking ignores me!?" "Well Ivytail if you weren't so fucking annoying you wouldn't be ignored!" Jayfeather screeched, "Just shut the hell up and get the fuck over it!"

Phoenixpaw shut everything out and reached under the edge of the tightly woven branches at the back of the den where his nest was and pulled the ring over. It felt smooth and heavy but it was so nice because he felt as though it understood his feelings. Phoenixpaw muttered under his breath angry now, "what the hell are Jayfeather and Lionblaze trying to pull? I'm only an apprentice; I can't take a ring all the way to this Mount Doom. And who the heck is this Witch King anyways? Maybe it wouldn't be so horrible if he took over the world, and besides we should be with our ancestors in Starclan, not in some Goddamed forest full of walking trees and shit called magic."

"Phoenixpaw?" Phoenixpaw, startled hid the ring underneath himself so it wouldn't be seen. "Yeah Falconpaw?" "Are you okay?" His brother looked genuinely concerned, but Phoenixpaw lied to his brother, "I'm okay Jayfeather and Lionblaze are just being stupid." Phoenixpaw tried to convince himself, but deep inside he knew that Jayfeather was right and Phoenixpaw would be walking a different destiny that know clan cat had ever walked. But how could he leave his clan behind? As stupid as they could be, Phoenixpaw still felt attached to his clan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

"Phoenixpaw!" Nightpaw came racing into the den disturbing his nap. "Guess what, Firestar is going on a border patrol with our mentors and we're coming too!" Phoenixpaw rolled his eyes, Firestar wasn't that great, but he said "that's awesome!" not wanting to crush Nightpaw's excitement. "Let's get it over with."

Phoenixpaw joined his mentor Cloudtail outside by the thorn tunnel. Nightpaw and her mentor Brightwing, the black and white she cat meowed, "Firestar is coming along soon." To Cloudtail who was impatiently kneading his paws on the ground. Phoenixpaw looked at the bright afternoon sky were the sun hung over them.

A feeling in his gut stirred making him tense and a feeling that something bad would happen kept bugging him. Phoenixpaw shook it off as he saw Firestar approaching from his den. "Alright let's go."

Nightpaw bounced a little and they set off into the forest. Nightpaw walked beside Phoenixpaw constantly keeping in pace beside him. Phoenixpaw scented the air every once in awhile hoping nothing bad would happen.

Suddenly Phoenixpaw asked the patrol to stop. Firestar gave Phoenixpaw a weird look and Cloudtail seemed almost embarrassed. "Yes Phoenixpaw?" Firestar questioned. "Um…" Phoenixpaw felt humiliated, "I need to make dirt." he thought of a quick excuse. Firestar' whiskers twitched in amusement making Phoenixpaw's fur prickle in anger. But Cloudtail walked over to a tree and started banging his head in embarrassment until he slumped to the ground only half conscious and a large cut was seeping blood into his white fur. No one but Phoenixpaw seemed to notice though. He scurried of into a bush where he could feel a force pulling him. He wandered after it not noticing the voice of Firestar and the rest of the patrol calling him.

Not wanting to be stopped he took of running as fast as he could without tripping. Finally he stopped. panting heavily Phoenixpaw took a look around the trees were unfamiliar and pressed around him threateningly. Then Phoenixpaw noticed with dismay the voices had stopped.

"Oh fuck!" he muttered to no one in particular, "what now genius?"

Phoenixpaw nosed around the bushes hoping to recognize some part of the territory. Then he heard the splash of a river. But it was so far away that he realized that he was on the wrong side of the border. His heart began pounding loudly in his chest.

Phoenixpaw had heard the stories from his elders, before they had died. It was the walking trees. They mostly lived past the river and most warriors that went over there had died. Since the trees were apparently territorial and they killed any warriors who ventured across the river though Phoenixpaw wondered if it had been an accident. Because they were so big they would never see a small cat crouching in the undergrowth.

Phoenixpaw ranged around the clearing until his nose bumped something cold and hard. He shivered with tension. "How the hell…" he muttered. Phoenixpaw pulled the ring out of the clump of bracken he had been searching in.

A voice suddenly made Phoenixpaw jump. He dropped the ring and spun around bristling in surprise, but feeling relieved. It was Firestar. "Phoenixpaw!" Firestar was bristling his eyes flared in anger. "What are you doing out here! You're not allowed to be here and-"Firestar broke off as his eyes fell on the ring beside Phoenixpaw's tail.

"That's my ring. Where did you get it from?" Firestar's voice was deathly quiet making Phoenixpaw shudder. "I found it." He gulped. "That's my ring… my precious." Firestar's eyes glazed over and suddenly Phoenixpaw was looking at a completely different cat. "Why did you take my precious?" Firestar asked like he was whining." "I-I didn't!" "I didn't even know it was yours!" "It's far too late for apologies!" Firestar sprang at Phoenixpaw eyes glazing, claws unsheathed. Phoenixpaw staggered back with a startled yowl as Firestar racked his claws down Phoenixpaw's flank. Blood sprayed onto the forest floor and Phoenixpaw pissed off sprang at Firestar. "What is your problem?!" Phoenixpaw hissed as he raked his claws across Firestar's ears. Firestar batted Phoenixpaw away easily as he had the advantage of weight and Phoenixpaw struck the ground winded.

Firestar approached Phoenixpaw teeth bared for his throat, blood streaming from his scratches. Firestar swatted Phoenixpaw across the face as he tried to get and was about to spring for his exposed throat when Phoenixpaw felt the ground shaking. Firestar felt it too and stopped his attack on Phoenixpaw Firestar backed away for a tree that had low enough branches blood shot eyes wide in fear. Phoenixpaw struggled to his paw feeling his wounds sting and as the vibrations got louder and closer he sprang into the tree and clambered up as high as he could until he was almost level with the tree tops.

Below he saw what he had never wanted to see. The tree Firestar was clinging to shifted and groaned. Firestar reeled back yowling and the tree opened a pair of small eyes that fell on to Firestar who was hissing at it and trying to claw its base.

Without any effort the tree got up onto two huge moss covered feet and raised a long twisted arm and swatted Firestar away. Phoenixpaw held his breath in shock as Firestar hit the tree leaving a dent in its bark and didn't get up. A thin trail of blood streamed from his leaders mouth. "Firestar!" he yowled without thinking first. The tree groaned in surprise and looked up fixing its beady eyes on Phoenixpaw, "Holy shit." Phoenixpaw murmured his heart pounding as the tree got up. High enough it was level with him, Phoenixpaw was shaking in fear when the tree stomped up to him. Phoenixpaw forced his bristling pelt to lie flat so he wouldn't look threatening.

The tree gazed steadily at Phoenixpaw. Phoenixpaw held his breath unsure of what to do, "Umm… can I help you?" Phoenixpaw asked hesitantly. To his astonishment the tree spoke. It was a deep rolling voice. "Hmm… you are Phoenixpaw, are you not?" Phoenixpaw's eyes stretched wide in astonishment, forgetting any manners he blurted out, "but trees can't talk!" Phoenixpaw instantly regretted what he said as the tree's eyes flared in anger. "I am no tree! I am an Ent! I am the Shepard of the forest!" "Uh…." Phoenixpaw began confused not sure what to make of it. "Sorry I had no idea!" Phoenixpaw then remembered the first question, "and yes, I am Phoenixpaw. What is your name?" The Ent's eyes brightened before he replied, "I am Treebeard."

"Well… this has been an interesting turn of events," Phoenixpaw started hasty to be out of here, "Good bye Treebeard," Phoenixpaw dipped his head politely, and then clambered down the tree. The Ent stayed where he was watching Phoenixpaw with apparent interest.

When Phoenixpaw jumped down from the tree he walked up to Firestar's body. "What happened to you…" Phoenixpaw murmured feeling grieved. But why was he grieved for a cat that Phoenixpaw never liked since he left the nursery?

Phoenixpaw picked up his leaders body in his teeth and dragged Firestar back towards the river.

Behind him Treebeard stared at Phoenixpaw thoughtfully before going off into the trees.

"Phoenixpaw!" Brightwing came bounding over, worry in her eyes. "Are you-"She broke off as she saw Firestar's body clutched in his jaws. Phoenixpaw had made a difficult trek back and had to travel far down the bank of the river to find a place to cross though it left Firestar's body drenched and muddy. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him." Phoenixpaw murmured. "I guess he was on his last life."

"How did he die?" Phoenixpaw thought quickly, he didn't want to cause panic by saying that his leader attacked him because of the ring. In fact Phoenixpaw wanted to forget about it, he never wanted to see the ring ever again. "I accidently crossed the river and Firestar found me." Brightwing looked surprised. "But you-" "I know I was lying I thought I heard something and I didn't want to draw attention." Phoenixpaw felt shamed. He should have got rid of the ring a long time ago!

"Firestar got killed by defending me from an Ent." "An Ent?" Brightwing looked at Phoenixpaw as if he were insane. "The walking trees." "Oh." Brightwing looked grieved. Though Phoenixpaw didn't know how he felt now, he felt numb with how quickly things had gone and he knew once and for all Phoenixpaw had to leave. Or more cats would be killed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

"No!" an agonized wail sounded out, it was Squirrelflight. Phoenixpaw set his leaders body down in the middle of the clearing. "How did it happen?" Squirrelflight wailed.

"I found Firestar's body on the bank of the river; I think he broke his neck." Phoenixpaw hated lying but he had decided not to tell the truth so the clan wouldn't panic. Squirrelflight buried her nose into her father's pelt. Phoenixpaw felt a pang of pity for her, despite the fact that he disliked Firestar very much, and everyone knew Squirrelflight was a big liar. Cats crept out from their dens with wide eyes.

Without any questions asked they all silently laid down for vigil by their leader's body. Dustpelt, who like Phoenixpaw had never really liked Firestar, even silently sat down in respect but let out a soft snort at the obedience of the clan.

Out of the corner of his eye Phoenixpaw noticed Jayfeather beckoning to him. As Phoenixpaw wound his way through his clan mates Phoenixpaw saw Ivytail glaring at him with pure fury. She then held up her front paw giving Phoenixpaw the finger.

Phoenixpaw shrugged and Ivytail growled to herself angrily until Cloudtail eyes lit with grief hissed, "Shut the hell up for Starclans sake!"

Phoenixpaw pushed his way into Jayfeather's den. He saw Jayfeather waiting in the middle of his den. "You didn't tell the truth about how Firestar died. Did you?" Phoenixpaw shuffled his paws uneasily, "no."

"Then what did happen?" Jayfeather's eyes gleamed with curiosity. Phoenixpaw told everything that happened including where he snuck away and Firestar, obviously influenced by the ring tried to kill him. Jayfeather was especially interested by the Ent, Treebeard.

"You must leave for Mordor to destroy the ring!" Jayfeather hissed quietly. "I know." Phoenixpaw murmured. "Where is the ring?" Jayfeather asked. "You must leave soon, at least the half moon." "But where do I go? And who do I go with?" Phoenixpaw exclaimed.

"You should go with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf." Phoenixpaw snorted, "That lame excuse for a cat?" He meant Hollyleaf. Jayfeather didn't even seem to care that Phoenixpaw had spoken so rudely about his sister. "Yes." Jayfeather sighed as Phoenixpaw bristled angrily. "You have to, and Hollyleaf, whether you know it or not, knows the way to Mordor."

Phoenixpaw felt sick, "I don't want to go! I-I have a life here!" Phoenixpaw backed out of the medicine den and raced across the camp to his den where he buried his nose in his tail wishing for it all to stop. Nightpaw and Falconpaw crept into the den eyes glazed with grief.

Wordlessly Falconpaw settled down beside Phoenixpaw giving him a comforting lick before settling down to sleep.

Nightpaw laid down in front of Phoenixpaw, "are you okay." "Don't worry- I'll be fine." Phoenixpaw lied.

Nightpaw licked him around the ears and settled down in her own nest. Phoenixpaw too upset to sleep stared ahead at nothing, but out of the corner of his eyes he saw Graypaw staring at Phoenixpaw pure jealousy in his eyes. Phoenixpaw shrugged, it didn't matter much anyways. Though Phoenixpaw didn't actually understand why Graypaw would be jealous of him.

Eventually his eyes drifted closed and sleep overtook him.

The next morning Phoenixpaw opened his eyes to see bright sunlight shining in through the den. It was empty except for Larkpaw who was curled up in her nest. Phoenixpaw stood up and stretched wondering why he hadn't been woken up. After grooming he went out into the camp clearing. Everything seemed fine. The clearing was mostly empty except for Foxleap, Moonfur, and Lionblaze who were laying around soaking up the afternoon warmth.

"Hey Phoenixpaw!" A tiny voice squeaked. It was Wolfkit, Sunkit, and Darkkit. "hello." He greeted the kits. "Guess what!" Sunkit squeaked, "We're going to be apprentices today!" "That's great." Though inwardly, Phoenixpaw didn't feel as excited as he made himself sound. What Jayfeather had told him weighed heavily upon his shoulders and made Phoenixpaw feel as though life wasn't worth it anymore.

One of the kits crouched and suddenly leaped on top of Phoenixpaw. He forced himself to have fun with them. Phoenixpaw fell over groaning dramatically. Sunkit and Darkkit squealed with delight and joined their brother leaving Phoenixpaw under a big mass of kits.

"Darkkit, Sunkit, Wolfkit! I had just groomed your fur now you messed it up!" The kit's mother, Sedgewisker, came rushing over and plucked each of her kits off of Phoenixpaw, and one by one began grooming them fiercely. Wolfkit ducked away from his mother, "I can groom myself!" He said indignantly. Sedgewisker pulled her protesting kit over close to her. "If you want to groom yourself, you have to act like an apprentice. And besides your leader has just died, Show a little more respect!"

Though she was firm, Phoenixpaw could see the love she felt for her kits. Then Phoenixpaw wondered if he would be a father someday, and sadly realized that if he didn't go to destroy the ring then he would never be able to enjoy life. But even if he went he would probably die.

Phoenixpaw sighed and trudged over to the medicine den. "Jayfeather?" Phoenixpaw nosed his way in. Jayfeather looked up surprised for a moment. Then his gazed relaxed as if he could read Phoenixpaw's mind. Phoenixpaw shook his head, "I suppose you know what I plan." Jayfeather walked over sympathy lighting his eyes. "Yes, and I will help you to the best of my powers." Phoenixpaw felt his fur prickle.

"What about my brother and my mother? I can't just pick up and leave them!" Phoenixpaw fretted. Jayfeather shook his head. "You can't tell them." Phoenixpaw found himself shaking in disbelief and anger. "I can't just leave! I have a life and a family!" Phoenixpaw flicked his tail back and forth angrily. "And it's not as if you would understand." Phoenixpaw instantly regretted what he said.

Jayfeather's eyes gleamed in anger. "Do you think my life was easy? I don't even have a fucking mother!" Jayfeather hissed angrily, "Don't think this is all about you. It's about the entire goddamn clan!" Jayfeather snorted and stalked back into the depts of his den without another word.

Phoenixpaw backed out angrily and almost collided with Foxleap who was dramatically flapping his paw and hopping around swearing. "What's your issue?" Phoenixpaw growled. "Goddamn thorns!" Foxleap yowled. Phoenixpaw walked away rolling his eyes but before he took any steps, Foxleap collided with Phoenixpaw making him stumble. Phoenixpaw rounded on Foxleap hissing, "Will you quit being such a stupid drama queen?" Phoenixpaw was breathing heavily and his fur prickled with irritation.

Foxleap shied away looking rather shocked at Phoenixpaw's behaviour. Phoenixpaw stalked away across the clearing growling. He felt almost foolish, but only because the entire clan, who was still mourning for Firestar- Well at least some of them- were silently staring at Phoenixpaw with wide scared expressions.

As Phoenixpaw stalked out of the camp, he noticed Falconpaw and Blizzardpelt who were staring at him with dismayed expressions. Feeling his fur prickle in fear he took off into the forest feeling sick.

Phoenixpaw ran for what seemed moons until he heard the burbling of the river. Phoenixpaw slowed down at the bank. He sat down next to the river staring into its dark depts. "Phoenixpaw?" a hesitant voice sounded behind him. Phoenixpaw whirled around to see Hollyleaf but he didn't relax seeing her. "What do you want?" He asked suspiciously. Hollyleaf scuffed her paws on the ground, "Jayfeather told me what has been happening, and I will lead you to Mordor." Phoenixpaw suddenly felt sorry for Hollyleaf and felt compelled to apologize.

"Hollyleaf," he began, "I'm sorry for yelling at you before. I just didn't know what to do and it kind of scared me. But now I know what to do."

Hollyleaf nodded and said come on you can't go back to camp yet to get the ring wait till dark. Hollyleaf beckoned with her tail to Phoenixpaw and slid into the bushes along the river bank. Just as Phoenixpaw took a step to follow her, heavy rustling sounded in the bushes behind him, he whirled around bristling. Then Nightpaw and Falconpaw burst out of the bracken behind him.

"Phoenixpaw you can't leave us!" Phoenixpaw relaxed. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." He pleaded. But Nightpaw's eyes flashed with determination. "That's why we are coming with you." Phoenixpaw shook his head, "no, you shouldn't come, it's too dangerous." "Too bad." Falconpaw stated simply. "Whatever, you can come." Phoenixpaw swung his head around as Hollyleaf burst through the bushes bristling, "what the hell are you doing here? Go home!" "no," Nightpaw said. Hollyleaf growled "fine. Now follow me and-" Hollyleaf stopped with a curious expression on her face. "How did you know?" Nightpaw shuffled her paws nervously, "we've kind of been spying on Phoenixpaw." Hollyleaf shook her head slowly and Muttered something unintelligible to herself but it sounded like, "goddamn apprentices."

Hollyleaf turned and beckoned to the three apprentices with her tail, "come." She growled. That's where Phoenixpaw noticed that Hollyleaf sounded normal, like any other cat. Whatever, as long as Hollyleaf could lead him to Mordor.

Phoenixpaw and his companions followed without hesitation. But as Hollyleaf led them to some stepping stones across a narrower part of the river, Nightpaw and Falconpaw were more hesitant. They stopped at the edge of the stepping stones and stared with wide eyes into the part of forest where the Ents roam. Hollyleaf stared at them from across the bank. "Well? Are you coming?" Falconpaw looked wide eyed. "But what about the walking trees?" Hollyleaf twitched her ears impatiently. "Trust me it's okay." "Come on," Phoenixpaw urged his friends, "I promise you what Hollyleaf knows what she's doing."

Nightpaw shrugged and leapt onto the first stepping stone, Phoenixpaw began to admire her smooth landings and the way her muscles flexed smoothly beneath her pelt. He shook his head; Phoenixpaw had more important things to worry about. Phoenixpaw continued to cross the river until he reached the opposite bank. As he landed beside Hollyleaf he turned to see that Falconpaw was still standing at the edge of the bank, staring gloomily into the water. "Falconpaw," Phoenixpaw called across the river," come on!" Falconpaw looked up and then swiftly crossed the stepping stones until he was standing beside Nightpaw who had crossed just now.

Hollyleaf turned and disappeared into a gap between a wall of Bramble bushes. Phoenixpaw followed her through the gap, which turned out to be a very long tunnel that gave way to stone.

He emerged into a small sun dappled clearing. The sides were shielded by high stone walls and huge ferns that brushed the forest floor. A small stream tumbled into a pool that spilled underground into the rocks and lower trees made a leafy roof in the clearing.

"Hey, move you great lump!" Falconpaw nudged Phoenixpaw playfully. "Sorry." Phoenixpaw jumped out of the way.

Nightpaw emerged after Falconpaw and shook herself out. They looked around wide eyed at the clearing, "so, Hollyleaf. What are we going to do?" Hollyleaf settled down in a patch of sunlight before answering Nightpaw's question. "Well, we have to go back to camp at moon high in secret and retrieve the ring." Both apprentices stared at Hollyleaf blankly. She sighed and turned to Phoenixpaw, "you had better tell them." Phoenixpaw felt his stomach lurch as he sat down and beckoned with his tail for his friends to sit. They sat down with curious and weary expressions, "you are aware about the death of Firestar right?" They nodded. "Well… the way he died, isn't true. He was killed by one of the walking tree, which are actually called Ents- or that's what they call themselves." Nightpaw and Falconpaw stared at him eyes wide in shock as Phoenixpaw explained about the dreams, Jayfeather's warnings and Hollyleaf's warnings.

When he finished Falconpaw and Nightpaw were silent. "So you have to destroy the ring in a place that Twolegs call Mordor?" Phoenixpaw nodded, the silence lapsed for so long that Phoenixpaw began to wonder if his friends would suddenly decide not to go with him and he wondered, suddenly fearful, if they would reject him.

Falconpaw finally spoke, "well, I don't know what to say to this, but I want to come with you anyways." Phoenixpaw felt relief sear through him, he looked at Nightpaw tipping his head questioningly. "I will go too." She said.

Phoenixpaw crept through the undergrowth stealthily, his heart pounding. The full moon was high in the sky and small dark clouds scuttled across it in the fierce wind that whipped the tops of the trees. Even more than ever, Phoenixpaw felt the strange evil presence in the forest, making him weary and fearful of the Thunderclan territory. Though Hollyleaf was at his side, for some reason he began to suspect that Hollyleaf wasn't crazy; she was just pretending to be insane. As they neared the camp Phoenixpaw flicked his tail to signal to her to stay here. She silently complied.

Phoenixpaw crept around to the back of the camp and sniffed around the barrier of thorns encircling the camp. _Where the heck is it?_Finally Phoenixpaw found what he was looking for, a small opening in the thorn wall, leading straight into the apprentices den, that a small apprentice could just fit through. Tensing Phoenixpaw squeezed through the tunnel feeling thorns scrape his shoulders. Phoenixpaw, with some difficulty, managed to get out silently and he was standing in the apprentices den, it was very dark and Phoenixpaw could barely see the outlines of his sleeping den mates. Phoenixpaw nearly swore out loud, when he saw his nest was at on the other side of the den.

He held his breath as he shuffled past Bloodpaw who was twitching quite madly in his sleep, Phoenixpaw's heart was set pounding as suddenly Bloodpaw swiped a black paw out at his leg, long claws dimly glinting in the darkness, just missing Phoenixpaw's leg by centimeters. Phoenixpaw sighed as he finally got out of reach of the violent apprentice. Phoenixpaw then felt around the edge of the den, blindly trying not to set the entire den rustling.

Finally after some very close calls to waking up his den mates Phoenixpaw finally found the ring, it's cool metal felt soothing in his paws picking it up he snuck out through the opening once again and let out a sigh of relief as he exited the camp. Phoenixpaw met Hollyleaf where he had left her to wait and they tensely and wordlessly made their way back to the temporary camp Hollyleaf made. The woods for the first time, felt like a stranger and Phoenixpaw felt as though they were being followed. That was when he had a thought, it made him stop dead. Hollyleaf who had gone ahead backtracked and faced Phoenixpaw curiously. "Phoenixpaw? Are you okay?" Phoenixpaw didn't answer for a while, but Hollyleaf waited patiently.

"I just realized, this is too mousebrained, I mean, I've barely been an apprentice, and I'm supposed to go some hare brained journey to destroy a ring in a volcano?!" Phoenixpaw was breathing hard as he reached the end of his sentence. He backed away still holding the ring, "I'm not going to do this… I can't, I won't!" Phoenixpaw turned and ran around the camp barrier and pushed his way through the barrier only to collide with Brambleclaw who was guarding the camp at this time. "Phoenixpaw! What the hell are you doing out at night like this?" Brambleclaw's eyes were flashing with anger in the darkness. "And you should watch where the hell you're going!" Phoenixpaw pushed past the deputy and threw over his shoulder, "leave me alone!"

Phoenixpaw marched into his den and laid down heavily into his nest, suddenly feeling exhausted, not caring if he woke his den mates up. Phoenixpaw wrapped up tightly trying to banish dark thoughts and started to drift off. The ring whispered comfortingly in his ears and Phoenixpaw thought, _I could just keep it a while longer, not as if it can harm me… _

Phoenixpaw was dreaming again, he hovered over the volcano watching the bubbling super-heated liquid flow slowly in the deep chasm. The ring seemed to hover in front of him, he knew he could just throw it in, but the ring whispered to him pushing his thoughts away like the wind sweeping a pile of dried leaves away. Phoenixpaw listened to it but this time, he saw visions too quick and jumbled to make sense of, images of death and destruction, at first Phoenixpaw thought he saw his clan scattered panicking screeching in fear, then he saw his clan mates one by one falling to the ground and fading. The images faded to wind-swept evil waste lands, forests once green now endlessly burning…

Phoenixpaw woke up breathing hard, he looked around but everything was peaceful and quiet and a cool breeze from the night sky blew into the apprentices den ruffling Phoenixpaw's hot fur, and his den mates were still sound asleep. _It can't be that bad can it? It was only a dream, how could we all just die like that? It's absolutely ridiculous! _Phoenixpaw kept repeating in his mind but he had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to be easy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

**And I'm back with a new chapter! I'll probably post this more frequently, but I might lose the inspiration again! I realized this chapter got really angsty, but it will change!**

**I thin I'll have to name my chapters, enjoy!**

"Phoenixpaw your new name will be Phoenixwing," "Phoenixwing! Falconswoop! Phoenixwing! Falconswoop!" Phoenixwing basked in the praise of his clanmates as they excitedly cheered for him and his brother. Bramblestar stepped back, "you must now keep vigil for us as ancient tradition demands."

Phoenixpaw and his brother nodded, and as the clan dispersed, he noticed that one cat did not come to greet him. Jayfeather was staring at him with icy blind glaring eyes.

Phoenixpaw snorted, Jayfeather could rot in a hole if he wanted to, but despite the annoyance of being nagged at since that night he turned from his path, Phoenixwing was glad he'd stayed with Thunderclan.

In the past few moons, Phoenixwing had become very popular amongst the clan, even Bloodclaw, who was now a warrior had some mutual respect towards him. Bramblestar had become leader apparently, half a moon later when Phoenixwing almost left, claiming to have a dream about it.

Though, Phoenixwing and most of the clan assumed that their leader was lying about that.

Nightwillow, bounded up to Phoenixwing, her beautiful soft, shinning, black pelt, glinting in the dying sunlight. "We're finally all warriors! I'm so proud of you!" Phoenixwing breathed in her sweet scent feeling giddy inside as she pressed her pelt against his. He nuzzled her back, burying himself in the only pelt he ever wanted to.

Phoenixwing looked to see Falconswoop's whiskers twitching in amusement, "okay then, you are definitely very, very good friends." Phoenixwing butted his brother on the shoulder. "We have to keep vigil now."

Nightwillow licked him and whispered in his ear, "Meet me in the usual place tonight." Phoenixwing felt excitement at being alone with his beloved tonight. Nightwillow then padded off to the warriors den, meeting Bloodclaw halfway, and they disappeared inside. Phoenixwing followed his brother to the middle of the clearing and they took up their places for the silent vigil.

Phoenixwing gazed at the stars aimlessly wondering if the clan was really at stake. Phoenixwing snorted softly to himself, Jayfeather was just being a stupid idiot. But for some reason there was a growing sensation of dread inside of him that he couldn't shake.

Phoenixwing turned his head towards his brother almost breaking the silent vigil to ask him if there was anything strange going on, but Phoenixwing shut his mouth in time. Falconswoop flashed a questioning glance at Phoenixwing, but Phoenixwing just shook his head.

Falconswoop shrugged and turned his attention back to the camp entrance.

Phoenixwing felt terrible impatience rising inside of him and he began to hate this night as it wore on, his senses were telling him to turn and hide in the forest, and the feeling of dread began to turn to horror, though it was absolutely silent outside the camp and inside.

Just near dawn, Phoenixwing suddenly heard a strange hiss, he turned hackles raised, fur bristling. Falconswoop was staring at Phoenixwing tensely, but Phoenixwing ignored his brother to make out the words, no other cat could hear, coming from nearby the apprentices den, "You cannot hide...we will find you...we cannot be stopped..."

The rest was inaudible and Phoenixwing jumped up, hearing an exclamation from his brother. Phoenixwing raced to the apprentices den, setting the entire bush rustling, his heart pounding and limbs shaking Phoenixwing pawed under the bush ignoring angry exclamations from Darkpaw and Wolfpaw, who had been made apprentices two moons ago.

Relieved Phoenixwing finally found the ring and ignoring everything except for his awakened senses, and the urge to run and hide, race out of camp blindly, barely hearing Falconswoop racing not far behind. Phoenixwing followed a hidden trail he'd discovered with Nightwillow, and raced along it heart beating wildly.

At the same moment, Phoenixwing was glad he'd left, a high pitched pain inducing screech sounded above them followed by the rushing of wind, from a massive creature.  
Phoenixwing urged himself faster and faster until he burst into the meeting place crashing into Nightwillow and sending her yowling into some nearby bracken.

Phoenixwing rolled onto the ground and skidded to a stop. Nightwillow was picking herself from the bracken, bristling fearfully, eyes wide, "Phoenixwing? What's going on?"

Phoenixwing felt immense relief and just noticed that Falconswoop was standing beside him panting hard, eyes wide. Phoenixwing struggled up from the ground flanks heaving from the frenzied run, "there's no time! We must leave now and hide!"

Phoenixwing raced off towards the edge of the territory, knowing where exactly to go, his companions following closely behind.

They stopped a little ways when they suddenly heard terrified wailing rising in the trees followed by the roars of some angry beast, and high squeals that carried across the woods making them shudder. The worst was the wailing cut short by metallic clangs, and crunches. Phoenixwing shuddered, and then remembered, "Where is Hollyleaf?"

Nightwillow gasped, "She was in camp sleeping in the warriors den before we left!" "And Jayfeather?" Nightwillow nodded in reply. Phoenixwing felt a strong sense of responsibility suddenly, "Take the ring and go to that hiding place that Hollyleaf had shown us, I'm going back to find her and Jayfeather!"  
"What, no you can't! And you won't!" Falconswoop exclaimed.

Phoenixwing shook his head, "just go, I'll be fine," he paused and stared into Nightwillow's deep eyes. "I promise you, I _will_ come back." Though deep in his mind, Phoenixwing wasn't so sure of that.

Phoenixwing crept back into the undergrowth, every screech and roar, made Phoenixwing more and more frightened. He flinched as suddenly a cat's voice turned into a sickening gurgle.

Phoenixwing almost froze when he saw the massive lizard like beast before him. There was a strangely garbed Twoleg in flowing pelts with an empty black face. Phoenixwing stared with grief and fury rising in his body.

Graystripe ran at the monster, but it snapped at him. The gray warrior fell lifeless to the ground. Cat after cat died and Phoenixwing shook with terror, as the Twoleg swung a long silver claw blood glistening upon it.

What had Thunderclan done to deserve this?

Phoenixwing somehow managed to get into the clearing and he squeezed into the medicine cat den. A shadow moved in the back, and out came Jayfeather, his blind eyes glazed with terror. Hollyleaf followed her brother guiding him, her body shaking with grief.

Phoenixwing stared at them questioningly and there was Lionblaze's dead body, lifeless eyes fixed in a snarl, a huge gash running along his body.

"No no no no!" Phoenixwing muttered, "Not like this, please, not like this!" Hollyleaf licked him on the head gently, "come Phoenixwing, we must leave." Phoenixwing led the two grief stricken cats out of the medicine cat den, into the clans dying desperation.

Halfway across the clearing Jayfeather trembled and collapsed wailing on the ground. Something Phoenixwing or any cat had suspected Jayfeather was even capable of. Phoenixwing was about to run over and help the blind cat up, when a familiar yowl reached his ears.

There she was, Blizzardpelt leaping at the Twoleg in fury, "NOOOOO!" Phoenixwing shrieked.

Time slowed, as he raced across the clearing. The Twoleg whipped around letting loose a shriek and slowly ever so slowly, it seemed arched the metal claw down and killed Blizzardpelt with it.

Phoenixwing stopped and raked the ground with his claws that same image running over and over in his head. Phoenixwing collapsed on the ground, not caring if he was trampled by his clanmates or died.

But why Blizzardpelt? Why?

"Phoenixwing! Come back to us, there is nothing more here for you!" Hollyleaf dragged him towards the camp entrance. Phoenixwing didn't try to struggle.

He only whispered one last thing. "Goodbye, mother…"

Phoenixwing, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather trudged to the hide out, tails down, defeated and grieved. All of them were gone. Graystripe, Wolfpaw, Sunpaw, Icecloud, Redfoot, Lionblaze, Cloudtail, the worst was Blizzardpelt. Would some cats have escaped? Phoenixwing hoped with all his might that cats had escaped.

For the first time in his life, he lifted his head and whispered, "Oh Starclan…if your there, please, please, please, watch over us. Watch over Blizzardpelt, and don't ever take away Nightwillow, please…"

At the hidden area, Phoenixwing walked in. Nightwillow trilled happily and ran and nuzzled him happy. She drew away as she noticed Phoenixwing's dull eyes. "Phoenixwing, Are you okay?"

Phoenixwing shuddered and managed to choke out, "Their all dead, everyone…Blizzardpelt too…"

Falconswoop stood up and grief shook his body, "NoNoNoNo…please no…" he collapsed on the ground Phoenixwing stared into Nightwillow's horrified eyes.

"What can we do?"

Phoenixwing shakily stood up, feeling rage swell his chest. "We take the ring to Mordor, and make those stupid bastards pay." Hollyleaf laid her tail on the young warrior's shoulders, "she shook her head, we must wait till we are strong enough…it is a long journey ahead."


End file.
